the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Quake NoHead
Mr. Quake NoHead was the father of Mr. Devastating NoHead. He did not wish to be discovered, and he apparently succeeded, as the only knowledge of him came from his son. He had long fantasized about owning and wielding the Orb of Power, though it had been destroyed long ago. Despite his untimely death from cancer, his son ultimately finished his life-long dream and created the One NoHeads. Biography Lifetime Mr. Quake NoHead lived well before 2244 but no earlier than the 1900s. He eventually birthed and fathered a promising mutant named Mr. Devastating NoHead. He did not wish to be discovered by the public, and he apparently succeeded, as the only knowledge of him came from his son. He had long fantasized about owning and wielding the Orb of Power, though it had been destroyed decades ago. Due to cancer, Mr. Quake NoHead passed away untimely. Post-mortem Mr. Quake NoHead's legacy lived on long after his death. His life-long dream was finished by his son, who created the One NoHeads. Thousands of years after his actual death, during the Second S.M.S.B. era in 2244, Quake's spirit was intended to be resurrected from beyond the grave, this time summoned by a NoHead cult known as the Disciples of Quake whose leader was Helena Austin, Seasann's student. With the help of an ancient scepter; once used by Mr. Quake NoHead to drain residual mutant energy, Austin and her apprentice siphoned mutantry from many Mutant Nexuses all spread around the world and used it to empower their followers. Austin plotted to use the collected energy to resurrect Mr. Quake NoHead. After a hard campaign tracking the Disciples of Ragnos across the globe, the Second S.M.S.B. managed to track Austin in Gorravan. Second S.M.S.B. members Matthew and the ghost of Annabeth were in charge of the campaign in Gorravan, dispatching every available Second S.M.S.B. member from their headquarters, among them, the Second S.M.S.B. member Jaden Korn, who participated on almost every mission against the Disciples of Quake. During the Battle of Gorravan, Jaden Korn managed to enter Mr. Quake NoHead's tomb, intending to stop Austin. He was nearly too late, as she managed to resurrect Quake by allowing his spirit to possess her body, but Quake himself was nevertheless defeated by Korn. Mr. Quake NoHead's ghost was forced back into his sarcophagus, screaming out a dark promise that he would return. Personality and traits Mr. Quake NoHead's personality is not much explored, though his focus relies solely on the completion of his goals and to achieving his ends. This trait earned him respect from his son. Powers and abilities Mr. Quake NoHead possessed the ability to cause earthquakes and erect fault lines leading down to the Earth's core. Behind the scenes Ammon Thomas originally created him for the series, and D. Isaac Thomas immediately declared him to be canon, though much of his origins were deemed to not be canon. In Ammon's continuity, Mr. Quake NoHead was born in 500 BC. As soon as his wife gave birth to Mr. Devastating NoHead, he killed her, not caring how he did it, but wishing the NoHead line to be completely composed of men. It is unknown who his wife is, or what became of her. Appearances *''The Super Babies: Academy of the Second S.M.S.B.'' * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Dark mutants Category:Villains Category:Unknown births Category:Mutants Category:Fathers Category:Deaths from cancer